


The Neighbor

by Dragonprayer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonprayer/pseuds/Dragonprayer
Summary: Final fantasy 7 Remake, may contain spoilers.Tifa is so busy with preparing for the mako reactor bombing, that she asks Cloud to take care of their sick neighbor.Thats when Clouds suffering begins...
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is no happy fluffy story, be warned. also,  
> I havent written in years, so I am a bit rusty. please be kind to me. If someone wants to proofread future chspters; please. English is not my first language.  
> First chapter is short, from there they get longer.
> 
> rating may go up.

It was already late in the afternoon when Cloud woke up. So far his day had been filled with terrible headaces and exhaustion. By strict orders from Tifa he had been send to bed to rest a little. At first he waved her concerns away, but when he saw her worried face he couldn't say no.

Cloud wasn't feeling very well, and it started after the first encounter with his neighboor.  
His neighboor was a sickly man dressed in rags. He almost never left the apartment, and when he did he would roam the streets for a bit. He would always come back at different hours, but what he was actually doing was everyone's guess. It's not like you could ask him, because the only answer you could expect were some moans and groaning. The man was totally out of it.

To be honest, Cloud feared him a bit. During their first encounter, Cloud could've sworn he saw Sephiroth for a bit. Like the man had changed into the silver general himself.  
He had panicked so bad that he had almost attacked the poor man. Luckily Tifa had been there to stop him, or else....

The blonde stood up and walked while rubbing his temple to the sink. He turned the water on, splashed some on his face, and looked in the mirror.

A pale looking face stared back at him. He definitly didn't look like a healthy young man who's in the prime of his life. 

There was a knock on his door.

" Cloud? are you there? " Came the gentle voice of Tifa.

" Yes, I am here. " He replied, and quickly dried his face with a towel.

" Can I come in? " 

" The door should be open. " He never bothered to lock it. It's not like there was anything to steal in this rat hole.

With a soft crack the door flung open, and with a worried face Tifa entered his room.

" How are you feeling? " She asked.

" Better, the headace seems to have dissapeared. " 

His childhood friend smiled at that. But soon after, a frown appeared.

" Say Cloud, can I ask you for a favor? There is this one thing and... well... I promise I will pay you for it. "

The blonde man crossed his arms. " What is it? " 

" Well... The bombing of the new reactor... The plans are there, but I am going to be so busy the coming days with running errands for it, and with working in the bar. I've been taking care of Ed for a while now, but I'm afraid I won't have any time for him now. "

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

" Oh, " Tifa giggled. " Your neighboor. We don't know his real name, so we nicknamed him Ed. "

" So? "

" So... Can you maybe take care of him while-- Cloud wait! hear me out! "

Cloud was about to leave the room when Tifa quickly blocked the doorway.

" I'm not asking for much. Just look after him for a bit; Make sure he eats and stays safe. "

" I am not a damn babysitter. " Snarled Cloud.

" I know, I know, " She replied quickly. " It's only for a few days. Please Cloud, you are the only one I can ask. I promise to pay you well! "

Her big brown eyes stared straight into his mako blue eyes, and somehow he knew he couldn't say no.

" Fine, " He replied. " But only for a few days, and i expect a full sum. Not a crappy paycheck like last time. "

" Thank you so much Cloud, I can work at ease knowing someone will look after him. " 

She turned around.

" Maybe it will be good for you. A little break from all the fighting..."

Tifa then left the room.

Cloud watched her go, and once she was gone he sat down on the bed.

He placed his head between his hands and sighed. The last person he wanted to see right now was the guy in the apartment next to him. Their last encounter had shaken him right down to his core.

Sephiroth...

Was it just a hallucination? Was he so tired that he was seeing things that weren't there?

" Ugh... " It was like someone stabbed him with a knife in his head. His vision blurred for a moment and sweat rolled down from his forehead. Shit not again.  
He let himself fall backwards on the bed with closed eyes.  
He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. Maybe he should sleep some more. Tommorow he would check on his neighboor. 

Maybe he should lock the door first.

He opened his eyes, and in that moment his heart skipped a bit. His body felt completely paralyzed by the shock.

next to the bed stood Sephiroth.

Cloud's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

The silver haired man gave Cloud a faint smile, and silently left the room. No footsteps could be heard, like... like he wasn't there. The blonde man jumped up from the bed, grabbed the Buster sword and hurried after the man. In a glimpse he could see how Sephiroth entered the apartment of his neighboor.

Shit.

Cloud looked around for a bit, but there was absolutely no one on the street. No one that could've witnessed Sephiroth's presence.  
He could feel the cold sweat on his back, and every fibre in his being told him to run away. But a small voice somewhere in the back of his head told him to go into that apartment.  
So before he knew it, he entered the room. It was dark, and he couldn't see much.

But he did hear how the door behind him slammed shut.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The only noise that could be heard in the small room was Cloud’s ragged breathing. The moment the door shut behind him, he felt like a trapped mouse. It was dark, cold and the atmosphere felt heavy.  
Light, he needed light. If this apartment was similar to his own, then the light switch should relatively be in the same place. So Cloud carefully walked backwards and, with his left hand, felt the wall. His other hand hovered over the handle of his sword, ready to draw it if needed.  
Luck.  
He flipped the light switch and the room was immediately engulfed in a bright yellow light. There was absolutely nothing here, except for a bed and a single chair.  
Eventually Cloud’s eyes fell on its resident sitting on the ground. Ed was muttering something softly, but his lips hardly moved as he spoke. No matter how hard Cloud listened, everything Ed said sounded like gibberish.  
Cloud lowered his arms and sighed. Right, there was no Sephiroth and no threat. There was absolutely nothing weird going on, and once again it was just his mind playing tricks on him.  
You are losing it, Strife. He thought to himself.  
Cloud was about to turn around and leave the place, but the muttering from the sickly man suddenly became louder. The blonde blinked a few times and decided that he should remove the man from the cold wooden floor that he had been sitting on. It would be way better if he sat in a chair or something, that way he could at least stay a bit warm. Unfortunately, the apartments here lacked any means of warming the rooms, so blankets and furniture were the only things that helped keep the cold away.  
Cloud walked towards the man.

“Hey, you okay? You shouldn’t sit on the ground like that. It’s cold. Here, let me help you,“ Cloud said. 

He positioned himself behind the guy and placed his arms around the man’s waist. He then slowly lifted him up and dragged him to the chair.  
He’s light, it’s almost like I’m lifting a feather.  
Just as he placed Ed into the chair, the light bulb began to flicker. When Cloud looked up to see what was going on, it had already stopped. 

‘whatever,’ he thought as he looked down to see if Ed sat comfortable in his chair.

But when he looked down, his heart skipped a beat for the second time that day. In the chair sat Sephiroth with both his arms and legs crossed.

“What the f-“ 

The blonde took a few steps backwards, and his hand went immediately for the Buster sword. Sephiroth cracked a smile and his eyes narrowed a bit. Suddenly, Cloud’s left hand flew up to prevent him from grabbing his sword.  
What was going on? Why was his arm suddenly moving by itself? He tried to wrestle free from the grip, but he held himself so tight that he couldn’t move an inch.  
Sephiroth stood up from the chair and with small, slow steps he made his way to the other man.  
Instinctively Cloud began to walk backwards, but his legs were trembling so bad that he almost tripped over his own feet. He yelped when his back hit the door, and his eyes searched the room to see if he could use anything as a weapon. Completely futile, since his arms were useless.  
Sephiroth stopped walking when their bodies were only inches away from each other. The blonde man swore he could smell leather and ash. The scent combined resembled death, and it made him sick to his stomach.  
The silver general leaned forward and their cheeks brushed against each other gently. His lips faintly touched the blonde’s ear, and a soft chuckle escaped from his mouth. A shiver went down Cloud’s spine, and was filled with so much fear that he almost forgot how to breath. He began to feel lightheaded, and realized he was starting to hyperventilate. 

“Hello, Cloud, “ whispered a gentle voice in his ear. “It’s been a while. It pleases me to see that you are doing well. “ 

“N..no… You’re supposed to be d-d…“ Cloud said. 

Sephiroth placed a finger on Cloud’s mouth.

“Hush…” 

Cloud’s building nausea made him want to throw up. 

“How, why-“Cloud said. 

“Don’t worry,“ whispered Sephiroth, “I am not planning on harming you. Why don’t you take a few deep breaths to calm yourself? Yes, that’s right. Just like that.“ 

Cloud’s body was on automatic pilot, and it unwillingly listened to Sephiroth’s words. He breathed in through his nose and let the breath escape through his mouth. He did that several times until the nausea began to ebb away. Droplet’s of sweat began to form on his forehead, and could feel them streaming down his face.  
The silver general backed away a bit, but as he did, he locked his unnatural snake like eyes with Cloud’s. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but the silence was interrupted by someone banging on the door. Cloud’s eyes went to the doorknob, but when he looked back Sephiroth was no longer there. Instead, he found Ed sitting on the chair moaning god knows what. 

“Ed? I’m here. I’ve brought some food and soap.“ 

It was the voice of Tifa.

“T-Tifa? “ Replied Cloud.

“…Cloud?“ 

The blonde found that he had movement in his arms again, so he lowered them and open the door. In the doorway stood Tifa with groceries with a confused look on her face. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to help Ed tomorrow, not today. Was something up?“ She said.

“No… Or maybe yes. I thought I saw something, so I went to take a look,“ Cloud said.

“Oh… And did you find anything?“ 

“I don’t know.“ 

He knew it was a vague reply. But he just didn’t know how to explain to her what had happened.  
The woman entered the room and placed the bag with groceries on the ground. She then went to the sickly man and inspected his face for a bit.

“Why don’t you go home Cloud? You don’t look so well. Let me handle him for today, ok? I’ll be sure to leave a note here for you with the chores for tomorrow. Oh, and some Gil. Don’t worry, Ed won’t take it.“ 

“Yes… sure, ok, “ Cloud said. 

He scratched the back of his head, turned around, and left the apartment.  
The moment he took a step outside, it felt like someone pierced his heart. All the stress and tension he had been keeping inside raged out of his body like a tidal wave. He grabbed the wall and placed a hand before his mouth. He desperately wanted to throw up, but since he hadn’t eaten anything for a while nothing left his mouth. Breathing heavily, he stumbled back to his apartment.

~*~

Once again, Cloud found himself sitting on his bed. His gaze was absent, drifting into nothingness. His brain was on standby and his body felt foreign to him.  
What the hell just happened?  
Did he just actually ‘talk’ to Sephiroth? Did he actually ‘feel‘ the other man’s body pressed against his own? Did he really smell the fumes of smoke and fire? Had it been reality? Or was it just a dream?  
No, because when Sephiroth’s cheek brushed his own he felt that. He also felt when Sephiroth’s finger touched his lips.  
It didn’t matter how many times he tried to lie to himself that all of this was a dream, his mind refused to accept the lie. Everything that had happened was true, whether he liked it or not. The big question now is what he was going to do with this information. Sephiroth was dangerous, and he couldn’t just leave things as they are because Tifa was here too.  
Shit, he felt like he should protect her. But didn’t he already protect her? And from who? His memories were so messed up that he didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. Like, how did he even get here…?  
Another headache hit him so hard that he sprinted to the toilet. Thankfully he only threw up fluids, since he still hasn’t eaten a thing. Nevertheless, he felt horrible as tears and snot ran down his face. His stomach immediately began hurting like hell after he threw up so violently, and his body began to tremble uncontrollably.  
Why… why did these headaches always come when he tried to remember something from his past? Was his mind trying to shield him from something bad that happened a long time ago?  
After throwing up for what seemed to be the last time, he flushed the toilet. He then went to the sink and carefully drank some water. Maybe not the brightest plan, but he had such a bad aftertaste in his mouth, and he wanted desperately to get rid of it.  
Maybe it would be for the best if he just went to bed for now. His mind felt like a complete mess and staying awake would probably only make things worse. Tomorrow it would be his turn to take care of Ed, and to be honest he didn’t look forward to it. It was like he couldn’t trust his own body anymore. What if he saw Sephiroth again instead of the sick man? What if he freaked out so badly that he actually harmed an innocent man? Because for all he knew, it was Ed sitting there while his mind fabricated his face as Sephiroth’s.

‘Come on Cloud, you are better than this. You were a SOLDIER! You can handle extreme cases like this. Just… calm down’

‘Yes, calm down. Didn’t I already tell you I wouldn’t harm you?’

Cloud’s eyes widened and he quickly inspected his room. What were those thoughts just now?! They certainly weren’t his own.

‘We are linked… We complete each other, Cloud. Why would I hurt something that I hold so dear? Just give in to me and everything will be alright.’

Like hell he would.  
When he was absolutely sure he was alone in his room he decided to lie down and close his eyes. He just needed to lie down and get some sleep. He was probably just tired after the whole reactor bombing, and this was probably his body telling him to take it easy and get some goddamn rest. So that’s what he was going to do; get some goddamn rest. Tomorrow he would face Ed again, but for now he’s going to sleep.  
As he slowly fell asleep, he could’ve sworn that someone held him in a tight embrace. It felt warm, and secure. If it were real, he didn’t know; but he fell asleep feeling at ease.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to Byeke! For willing to proofread this story! Thank you!!
> 
> I've had so many misfortunes while writing this chapter... it was almost like the cosmos was trying to tell me not to upload it. But here it is! Huzzah! Thank you all for the precious Kudo's! They make me very happy :)  
> Ps, the previous chapters are being changed as well. So they should be easier to read now. Big hugs.

The next morning cloud woke up well rested. His headache was completely gone, and he felt like he could get things done today.  
The loud grumbling of his stomach reminded him that he hadn’t eaten anything for a full day, so getting food was his top priority.

The second thing of his list was buying some clothes. Right now the only clothes he owned was what he was wearing right now. With his goals in mind, he decided to head on out. But first he needed to swing by Ed’s place. Tifa told him she would leave a list of chores for him together with the payment for the day. If cloud was planning to buy food and clothes, he needed the money. The payment from the bombing had been lower than expected, sadly. After just a quick visit to the weapon and item store, he found himself completely broke again.

Once dressed, he took his Buster sword and placed it on his back. When he heard the familiar ‘clack’ he knew that the sword was stuck to the magnet.  
His current outfit was not only easy to move in, but also practical for carrying his oversized weapon. If he were to buy new clothes it would mean he had to walk around without any means to defend himself.  
Maybe he should visit the materia seller one of these days. That way he could at least continue wearing his gauntlet with some materia in it.

Cloud left his apartment and went for Ed’s. It was sunny outside. At least it would’ve been if the upper plate didn’t block half of the sunlight.  
His hand hesitated on the doorknob for a bit, but he eventually opened the door.

He was in luck.

Ed was nowhere to be seen. He was probably doing his rounds. So Cloud entered the dark room and found Tifa’s list on the fridge. It looked like he had to buy some food for the man and… Feed it to him?

‘Hi Cloud,‘ read the note, ‘I left an order at auntie Sisi’s yesterday. You know, that small bakery near the weapons shop. Could you go and fetch the wares? Everything is already paid for, so you don’t have to worry about spending any Gil. Ed doesn’t eat by himself, so you have to hand feed him. I’m really sorry for all the trouble. On the other side of this note is an envelope attached with your payment. Thank you Cloud… I’ll be sure to visit the both of you as soon as I have some free time.‘

Cloud took the note from the fridge and flipped it over. There was indeed an envelope on the other side.  
He opened it and found exactly two hundred Gil.

‘Not enough to buy me clothes and materia, but at least I can buy myself enough food to last the week,‘ he thought.

He stuffed the money in his pocket and went back into the streets.  
There were a lot of people outside today. Most of them were busy with their jobs and didn’t even look up when a young man with an oversized sword on his back walked past them. It just shows that the people in the slums were used to violence.

Cloud however didn’t mind that people ignored him—he wouldn’t have it any other way. Being the center of attention wasn’t his thing. He liked the peace and the quiet mainly because he grew up in a small town close to the mountains. There wasn’t anything special about his hometown, and that’s why they hardly got any visitors.

He found the bakery without too much trouble. As he entered the place, his nose was greeted by the smell of freshly baked bread. The scent was so delicious that his stomach began a wild protest. It demanded food!

He walked to the counter and was greeted by an elderly woman. She smiled brightly when she saw him approach.

“Ah, you must be Cloud. Spiky blonde hair, thin, and carrying an oversized sword,“ the woman said.

“Yes, I’m Cloud…“

Headache.

“Tifa already informed me you would swing by. Wait just a moment, I have the order in the back.”  
The elderly lady left for a bit, and almost immediately reappeared with one normal sized paper bag and a small one.

“The contents in the big bag are for Marco,“ said the elderly woman.

“Marco?“ Replied Cloud.

“Yes, that sickly man. That is his name you know“

“Oh… I thought it was Ed.“

The woman chuckled. “Yes, that’s the nickname Tifa gave him. Ever since she started calling him that he showed some reaction. Maybe Ed was once the name of someone he knew. Who knows? Tifa hoped that by continuing to call him that, he might remember something and snap out of it. He’s a lost cause if you ask me. The guy seems totally out of it. Anyway, the small bag is yours—free of charge.“

“Really?“

“Certainly. Seeing two youngsters going out of their way to help a sick man really warms my old bones. Besides, you look like you could use some more meat on you, young man. You might have the muscles, but you are way too skinny to be healthy. If you ever need a good breakfast be sure to come on over. I’ll give you a good discount and some extras.“

Cloud gave a faint smile. What a sweet lady.

“Thank you very much,“ he said.

He gave the elderly lade a nod and left with the bread.  
The woman chuckled again and thought to herself ‘If only I was forty years younger…’

Cloud hurried back to the apartment. The bread was still warm and fresh and he just couldn’t wait to put his teeth into it!

He went to Ed’s place first. If the man was home, then they could eat together (Cloud still had to feed him after all). And if he were still gone, then he would eat first and come back later.

When he stood before Ed’s door, he knocked softly. Of course he didn’t get a reply but hey, this wasn’t his home so there was nothing wrong with showing some respect.

When he didn’t get a reply he opened the door and found Ed sitting in the chair. Ok, so now he was at home. Good. That means that they can eat together.

Cloud entered the place, closed the door behind him, and walked up to Ed. The guy completely ignored him and muttered things too soft to make sense of.

If he were going to feed this man, then he was going to need some light. Cloud leaned forward and reached for the curtains. He didn’t know a thing about the man, so out of respect he opened only one curtain. Maybe Ed enjoyed the darkness, and that was the reason why it was always dark in his room.

Now there was enough light for him to work in, and enough darkness for Ed to stay comfortable. Or something.  
Cloud removed the Buster sword from his back and placed it against the wall near the front door. His weapons would only be a hindrance in this small room. And it wasn’t like he was going to need it anytime soon.

Right. Food.

To his disappointment he saw that the bread hadn’t been cut yet. The blonde quickly checked for something that might help cut some slices off. Luckily, he found a single small knife in one of the drawers. He didn’t know how much Ed would eat, so he ended up with two thick slices. They were just dry pieces of bread, but he wasn’t too sure if the man was going to eat it like this. So he checked the refrigerator and found a bottle of milk. Yeah, he could put the milk in a bowl and let the bread soak some of it in. Then he could feed it to the man without worrying if he might choke on it.

His luck didn’t run out as he found a clean bowl. He put the milk in it and then he added one of the large slices. Cloud then returned to the sick man with his breakfast in his hands. He shoved the bed over a little so he could sit on it while facing Ed.

“Here,“ whispered the blonde, offering Ed a piece of the wet bread. The man kept mumbling and didn’t seem aware of the food being offered to him. Strange… As Cloud helped this complete stranger eat the food, he couldn’t help but feel like someone did this to him a long time ago.

Suddenly it was like static in his ears and his head felt like it was about to explode from the pain. With a gasp he reached for his head, accidently dropping the bread he had been holding. It landed with a soft splat on Ed’s lap.

“Anything wrong Cloud?“

Shocked, Cloud looked up and stared into a pair of familiar eyes.

Sephiroth. He was once again staring at Sephiroth.

His hands began trembling violently and it was then that Sephiroth reached up and took Cloud’s hands into his own.  
Cloud could feel how warm Sephiroth’s hands were through his gloves. They stared at each other for a while, but no one moved a finger. At the same time his brain began to work at top speed. Within seconds he had already planned several escape paths, a plan of attack and a few parries if he had to defend himself. But nothing happened. Sephiroth just sat there while holding his hands.

“What are you doing Cloud? “ Said the silver general. “Aren’t you going to continue feeding me?“

“What?“

“My oh my, look at the mess you made.“

The taller man looked down and before cloud knew it, he had already followed the man’s gaze. On Sephiroth’s lap laid a single wet piece of bread.

“Why don’t you pick it up and feed it to me? That was your original intent, or am I wrong?“

Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but no words left his lips.

“I know,“ began Sephiroth, “You look a little sick yourself, why don’t I feed you instead?“

Before the blonde had a chance to refuse he already felt the bread pressed against his lips. Anger began to boil up in his stomach and he opened his mouth to speak his mind. But the moment his lips parted the bread was shoved into his mouth.

“Very good. Why don’t you feed me as well?“

Without chewing Cloud swallowed the bread and gave the other man a dangerous look.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?“ Cloud said.

“Nothing. I am doing absolutely nothing. Isn’t that a good thing? Or do you want me to actually do something? Like, getting up and burning this entire sector to the ground? You should know by now what I’m capable of. “

Cloud wanted to jump up, run to his Buster blade and challenge Sephiroth to a duel. But he knew he wouldn’t be fast enough to reach his weapon in time. The world’s most dangerous man was sitting right in front of him and it would be better not to antagonize him.

So, against his will, he grabbed the piece of bread out of the milk and offered it to his most hated enemy. Sephiroth gracefully accepted it and chewed away at it.

Cloud could only watch him as he was caught completely off guard by the strange behavior from his enemy. Why was he doing this? What could he possibly gain by acting so strange?

By now he had expected a stab in the back, but instead he was being played. Cloud’s body was in a constant state of adrenaline rush. He had to stay alert because the second that Sephiroth reached for his katana he had to react.

The silence was broken by loud groaning coming from Cloud’s empty stomach.

Sephiroth chuckled and gently pushed more food in Cloud’s mouth. However, instead of pulling his finger out, he began to explore Cloud’s mouth. The blonde froze and watched Sephiroth’s face with big, confused eyes. There was a playful smile on it, but the man’s face didn’t change other than that. His finger touched Cloud’s tongue and he began to stroke it.

“Very good,“ muttered the silver general. “Why don’t you suck on my finger? I believe there is still a bit of milk stuck on it.“

Cloud wanted to protest. He wanted to yell at the man and walk away. But as he stared into those greenish snake-like eyes, he seemed to forget what he wanted to do. Instead his body obeyed and he began to suck of Sephiroth’s finger.

“You are such a good boy Cloud. Obeying suits you very nicely.“

The taste of leather began to fill Cloud’s mouth and because of that his eyes began to water. It was simply disgusting.

Sephiroth withdrew his finger and a deeper playful smile appeared on his lips.

“You still look very hungry. Why won’t you let me feed you some more?“

The words that left Sephiroth’s mouth sounded as sweet as honey. Cloud could feel how his body began to relax and thus he lowered his guard. His mind kept screaming at him to get the hell out, but his body just wouldn’t listen. It felt like he had entered some kind of trance.

Sephiroth took the bowl from Cloud and pushed the blonde gently backwards on the bed. He then took a piece of the bread in his mouth, dropped the bowl on the ground, and climbed on top of the younger man. He positioned himself between Cloud’s legs and leaned forward. Their faces were so close that they nearly touched.

‘Open your mouth,’ Cloud heard in his mind.

Not fully realizing the position he was in, he simply obeyed. He opened his mouth and almost immediately his mouth was covered by Sephiroth’s. He felt the food pouring into his mouth and all he could do was quickly swallowing it.

But Sephiroth didn’t retreat. Instead he began to inspect Cloud’s mouth with his tongue. The blonde began to panic. His mind didn’t want this, but his body… His body was craving for it. He wanted more. He wanted to taste more of the other man.  
The moment their tongues met they fought for dominance. But with Cloud’s mind being a total wreck, he was distracted and lost the fight.  
He could feel how the older man began to play with his tongue. Sucking, stroking and pushing it playfully aside. Cloud had already closed his eyes and seemed lost in his own little world. Sephiroth however, his eyes never left the man underneath him. He was like a predator that had caught his prey. But instead of going in for the kill, he kept teasing. His hands stayed where they were; on the bed one on each side of Cloud’s head.

Maybe because Sephiroth seemed so passive it made the situation less threatening. There was no touching to be done, no further demands.

Eventually Sephiroth broke the kiss. Cloud’s eyes shot open and he began to breathe heavily because of the loss of air. The silver general seemed fine.

“My beautiful puppet, you look so beautiful when your body yearns for me. I can’t wait to train you further.“ And with that he vanished into thin air.

Cloud laid panting on the bed. His mind was in complete and utter shock, and his entire body felt paralyzed. He… He had just kissed by the man that had burned his entire village down and who had killed everyone he held dear. And yet, here he was yearning for him!

But the biggest surprise had yet to come. Because when he sat up, he could feel a tightness in his pants.

He was hard.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to finish ( or nearly finish ) This story before I had to work extra hours due to Corona virus, but sadly I didn't make it. After this chapter the uploads will be severly slower because I will have to work insane hours. When I get home I eat, give my family attention, and fall asleep. When I find some time I promise to work on the story. I apologize, but I SWEAR I will finish it.
> 
> another shout out to my proof reader; you are amazing, thank you!

Ed’s groaning eventually brought Cloud back to reality. He was still in Ed’s apartment and he still had a job to complete. He continued lying on the bed until the tightness in his pants disappeared. He then shot the sick man a glance. Just how much did this guy… see? Was he aware that Sephiroth used him in order to manifest himself before Cloud?   
If he was aware, then damn things were awkward.

Cloud ended up making new food for the sick man and thanked his luck that Sephiroth didn’t appear again. After he fed the man, he cleaned the place up, closed the one curtain and left.  
But the entire time he had been busy, he felt on edge. He needed something to calm his nerves, so why not go downstairs and get some alcohol?

It was pretty crowded in the bar. It wasn’t even the afternoon and yet a lot of people were downing their glasses. Cloud couldn’t blame them. After all, surviving in the slums was not something everyone could do. Theft, murder, extortion… If the alcohol was their one escape from the harsh reality, then they should do what they want.Cloud himself was doing the exact same thing right now… wanting to drink his worries away.  
Tifa stood behind the counter preparing some drinks when she spotted the blonde mercenary. She waved to catch his attention, and then signaled to sit on an empty stool at the counter.  
And so he did.

“So, did things go well?“ She asked when she was busy mixing a cocktail.

“Yes. He ate and drank some water. I even cleaned some things since it got a bit…messy.“ 

The woman smiled.

“Thank you. Tomorrow I’ll be needing your help again, so be sure to check the note.“ 

“Sure…“

“Anyways, I don’t think you came here for some small talk. What can I get you?“ 

The blonde sighed and thought for a second.

“The hardest thing you’ve got, I think I need it right now.“ 

Tifa stopped with what she was doing.

“Are you… Sure you’re ok?“ 

“Yes. It’s just that… Have you ever sensed something strange about Ed? Or should I say, Marco?“

The woman thought for a second and then she grabbed a bottle and a glass. She began to pour a strange looking liquid into the glass. 

“No, not really. He has been the same old guy since we found him a year ago.“ 

“No… Change in his looks? Behavior? Weird movement?“ 

“Cloud please stop, you’re freaking me out! “ She laughed, but her voice sounded serious. “Ed has a strange illness that isn’t contagious. We already had a doctor look at him, but he couldn’t find anything strange. Aside from the fact that he was underweight, he was perfectly fine. He’s just going through some tough times, and he needs help. I’m certain that someone is out there waiting for him to come home.“ 

Cloud took a sip from his drink. First, he found that his mouth was on fire, then his throat and eventually his stomach. Goddamn, this stuff was something else.

“But why are you asking?“ She asked with curiosity in her voice.

‘Because you might’ve let a wolf in.‘ He thought.

But he replied with; “No reason. Just be careful. Remember that this man is a stranger, a complete enigma. He might seem harmless, but there is no guarantee he stays like that.”

Tifa sighed. “Cloud, I’ve been taking care of him ever since he first came to us. It’s fine! I can take care of myself, you know.“ 

‘That’s what you think. What if he turns into Sephiroth when I’m not around? He might harm you just to get to me. I can’t let that happen.‘ Cloud downed the practically full glass all at once and shook his head. Damn, this stuff was strong!

The more he thought about it, the more he felt that he should be the one to look after the man. Or… at least until he decided to leave Midgar. As things were right now, he hadn’t yet agreed to go and help bomb the second reactor. So for now he was free to go whenever and wherever he wanted.  
If he was going to leave he could always take Ed with him. No way in hell he was going to leave him alone with his childhood friend. He didn’t want this sector to turn into another Nibelheim.

“Tifa, hand me the bottle.“ 

“Wh- Cloud, I don’t think you should—“

“Tifa. Stop. Just stop it. Ever since I came back to Midgar you’ve been doing nothing but worrying about me. You are constantly asking me if I’m fine, and always looking out for me. It’s almost like you feel like it’s your duty… Like I’m a hopeless little kid that needs a mom. I’ve already told you a dozen times that I am fine! Now give me that bottle and let me drink in peace.“ 

That was harsh, and she certainly didn’t deserve it. But Cloud had been so on edge that he blurted those words out before he could stop himself. Tifa’s lower lip began to tremble a bit but she did place the bottle next to his glass.

“I’ll be… busy serving the other customers. If you need me, just… call for me.“ 

And then she left to mingle between the other people.‘Great job Cloud,’ he thought to himself. He grabbed the bottle, brought it to his lips and began to drink.

~*~

“Cloud… Cloud can you hear me?“ 

“Ah… shit.” The blonde opened his eyes and raised his head. Did he just fall asleep?

“I think it’s time you head upstairs for some rest. After all, you have work tomorrow right?” Said Tifa, who stood before him with her arms crossed. Her normal worried face was gone and replaced with a very annoyed frown.  
Cloud got off the stool he had been sitting on, but nearly fell forward when his legs gave out. He quickly grabbed a table while muttering a few curses. 

Tifa sighed, irritated. “Johnny, would you be as kind to help Cloud to his apartment? I think he is done for today.”

A red headed youth popped up from behind other people and made his way to Tifa and Cloud.

“You know I would do anything for you my princess.”

Cloud grunted. ‘Slick bastard’. And then he passed out.

~*~  
When he woke up, he noticed the familiar view of his ceiling. It was dark in his room so that meant it was already nighttime. His head felt like someone had been banging bricks against it, fuck. His eyes were watery, and his eyes couldn’t seem to focus very well. It could only mean one thing… He was still drunk. The best course of action would be to close his eyes and--- wait, did he just feel something shift on his bed? He looked to the right and with the little light that was left he could see Sephiroth lying next to him.  
Sephiroth laid on his right side, while his right hand supported his head. He was watching Cloud, but he didn’t say anything. He was just watching while keeping a neutral face.  
Through his drunken state, Cloud wondered what Sephiroth was thinking. From all the encounters so far, it seemed obvious that Sephiroth wasn’t interested in killing him. Then why did he continue to appear? Just what was it that he wanted?  
The fear that Cloud felt the first few encounters he had with the silver general had shaken him to his core. But now his body started to accept Sephiroth presence, as his fight or flight reaction was no longer triggered. Now, he felt the heat of another’s body close to his. It felt relaxing and made him wonder if he had ever felt anything like this in his life. Just as he tried to recall some past memories, he could hear the static in his ears again. With one hand he reached for his head, but then felt Sephiroth take his hand. He then led Cloud’s hand to his chest and left it there. Cloud felt Sephiroth’s heartbeat, his headache forgotten. 

“Don’t ruin the moment by remembering things that have happened a long time ago. We are here now. Isn’t that real enough?” Whispered the silver general. “Why don’t you go back to sleep? I will be here watching over you. I will never leave your side.”

Cloud just stared at the man and he was right about the fact he needed to catch some sleep. He was so goddamn tired, and now that Sephiroth mentioned it to him he felt it even more. Was it the way he said it to Cloud? Those sweet tempting words, or that warm body that was tightly pressed to his?  
Before he knew it, he nuzzled closer to the heat source. As a response Sephiroth placed his arm around him and pulled him even closer. Cloud’s cheek was now pressed against Sephiroth’s chest, and he could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart. As he began listening to it, his eyelids began to feel heavy and he slowly closed his eyes.

“I will always be with you. We will not end… I will not allow it.”

Those were the last words Cloud heard before he fell in a peaceful deep sleep.

~*~

A loud bang on the door woke Cloud up. His blood red eyes shot open and he immediately sat up—big mistake.  
He had a hangover so bad he wanted to chop his head off with his Buster blade.   
His eyes trailed to his side, and yet again there was no Sephiroth to be found. Cloud didn’t know if he should be happy or sad about it.  
A series of loud bangs against the door then followed. The banging verberated so loud in the room that it felt like someone was setting off fireworks. He removed the sheets and to his surprise he found himself only wearing his boxers. Just when did he remove his clothes? When he went to bed? Just how exactly did he get back in the first place?

“Open the damn door before I kick it in dude.”

Cloud stood up and walked to the door. Irritated, he opened it and hissed when the bright light of the early sun seemed to explode in his face.  
Before him stood a young man with red hair. He wore a short leather jacket and underneath you could see his exposed naked chest. Just what are people wearing these days.  
Cloud’s gaze hung on the plate that the other man was holding. On it was a bowl of soup filled with all kinds of vegetables. Next to it was a board with several baked eggs, three slices of bread and two glasses of water.

“Here, take it man. It’s from Tifa. You should be grateful she made you some brunch after your sorry ass got wasted last night. Damn dude! Tifa even had me carry you back to your place. And now she sends me away to bring food! I’m doing it for her, you know! You can rot in your room for all I care. Making Tifa worry like that… You should be ashamed!”

The blonde had just been standing there, only half listening to what the guy kept screaming in his face. Every word that was thrown at him felt like someone was throwing bricks against his head.

“Say,” grunted Cloud. “you didn’t remove my clothes, right?”

Johnny stopped talking and he almost instantly made a noise in disgust. “What the hell guy?! Of course not! What do you take me for!! Disgusting man, I didn’t even enter your place. I only sort of threw you into your room. Now, can you please accept the plate? I have one last thing to give you.”

Johnny handed the plate of food to Cloud and then retrieved an envelope from his pocket. The young man placed it next to the glasses of water.

“This here is payment. As for your new instructions regarding Ed; He needs a bath. There, I did as I was told. I gave you your food and instructions, so now I am free to leave.”

Cloud’s eyes widened.

Johnny replied. ”Be sure to give Ed a good scrub, he stinks like something that has been dead for a very long time.”

“Now wait a second—“

“ Quit your complaining,” growled Johnny. “you got paid, didn’t you?“ His eyes went from Cloud’s chest to his underwear. “Besides, aren’t you already dressed for the occasion? “

The young man began to laugh and waved his hand up in the air as he left. For a second Cloud was tempted to throw at least one of the glasses at his head, but he didn’t. He was fairly sure this was his punishment for yesterday. He couldn’t remember everything, but he knew that he had been rude to his childhood friend. Later today he should go down and apologize to her. If he doesn’t, the next time she might order him to wipe Eds’ ass or something.

The brunch was very good. It was no surprise that Tifa was such a good cook. She had always been good in everything things she did. Making friends, playing the piano, martial arts… and now cooking. That was probably the reason why he wanted her attention back when they were young. She was so special, and he was just a nobody.

After his brunch it was time to visit Ed. Cloud’s heart beat so fast that he was afraid he might have a heart attack. He had to bathe Ed… But what if Sephiroth showed up? He still hadn’t processed that passionate kiss from last time. What if he… No, nothing was going to happen. That crazy man wouldn’t show up when he was washing Ed. That would be…dangerous.

It took some time, but after a lot of thinking he came to the conclusion he had to do it. He owed Tifa this much after getting that drunk. She was the one that had brought him here when he had nowhere to go, and she was the one that gave him a roof above his head.  
But now that he thought about it; did she bathe Ed alone? Did she undress him, wash him, and dress him again?   
She was such an angel…  
Right. It was time to go. There was no point in bringing the Buster sword with him. The sword was way too big to swing in that small room. However, he wasn’t planning to go empty handed. Just like in Ed’s place, there was a single knife in Cloud’s own drawer. This knife, Cloud hoped, was going to protect him if things got out of hand. It was sharp at least, but not something that would scare a burglar away.

Cloud quietly entered Ed’s place, and this time he found the man lying on the ground. Once again, he was muttering something while a puddle of drool formed under his mouth. Cloud pitied the poor man. Just what had happened to him to become… This? This man was no longer alive, he was simply living. If no one was there to feed him, would he die of starvation?  
Cloud made the man sit down on the bed, and then he gently took the robe off. This was the first time he saw the sick man without his hood on. The man had shoulder length hair, misty gray eyes and a pale skin. His lips were parched and he had a pair of huge black rings under his eyes. The poor guy probably hadn’t slept for some time.  
When Cloud took a better look at the man, he noticed some gray strands in his sandy colored hair. No, not gray… They were silver. Silver… just like---

“Agh!”

That terrible headache came back, and Cloud reached immediately for his head. That damn static noise made his ears ring. Where did these headaches come from? Just what triggered them?  
They came suddenly, but they also disappear quickly. It’s almost like something is preventing him from accessing his memories.

Cloud took a few deep breaths and then wiped some sweat from his forehead. ‘Focus Cloud.’ He thought to himself. ‘You don’t want to pass out and let this guy drown in the bath.’

Ah yes, the bath!

He hurried to the bathroom and quickly let the tub fill itself with warm water. Yeah… It would be cruel to have Ed fully naked, and then have him wait till his bath was ready. This apartment was already chilly, and he didn’t want this man to become even sicker.  
When the tub was full of warm water he returned to Ed. The man was just sitting there with a bland expression on his face.

“Ed?” Said Cloud softly. “I’m going to bathe you now. Please work with me ok?”

Cloud took the man in his arms and brought him to the bathroom. He then sat him down on the edge of the tub so he could remove the rest of the clothes. But just as he reached out to unbutton the pants, he watched how Ed reached for Cloud’s wrist. He grabbed it tightly, and Cloud was surprised how much strength was left in that hand.  
Ed then smiled and let himself slip backwards into the tub. Cloud tried to keep his balance, but Ed’s pull was simply too much for him. He fell forward and unfortunately hit his head against something hard.  
He passed out.

TBC


End file.
